User talk:Bluestar
Rawr Girl I need a cookie That's no blizzard, that's my sister 23:40, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Pass me the bread ~Firey Do you get the feeling that Book took my history and copied it?. :o it's so similar to mine That's no blizzard, that's my sister 00:07, March 26, 2014 (UTC) get on irc, I'll tell you That's no blizzard, that's my sister 00:11, March 26, 2014 (UTC) dude dude dude :D made a sequel of Pine Frost onhere (squeal) That's no blizzard, that's my sister 05:18, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Do you happen do have some change? I need to buy a cake for my friend <3 That's no blizzard, that's my sister 00:09, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Mkay, I'll write it soon :) That's no blizzard, that's my sister 16:53, March 29, 2014 (UTC) I have pizza, wanna come over to eat with me? That's no blizzard, that's my sister 00:31, March 31, 2014 (UTC) heyo, I have ice cream :D wanna come over and share some? <3 That's no blizzard, that's my sister 23:25, March 31, 2014 (UTC) I would but I've got some chores to finish up. Maybe after dinner? That's no blizzard, that's my sister 23:12, April 3, 2014 (UTC) For Memories, I apologize that the lyrics are by 1D :P I wanted to describe Stormy's life in a warrior cat, and Story of My Life came to my mind :3 That's no blizzard, that's my sister 04:05, April 8, 2014 (UTC) You should a link of Breathe on Stormy. only a link cause the pic will be all obnoxious xD But I like the start of it. I wanna read it <3 That's no blizzard, that's my sister 16:48, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Did you see my message on Boltfire? That's no blizzard, that's my sister 16:59, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Is Brighty alive :oooo Come to meeeeee <3 Here comes the sun, Here comes the rain, Standing in the eye of the hurricane 22:34, April 9, 2014 (UTC) So I... couldn't write. So I'm finishing it on Monday like I'm supposed to. Remind me on Sunday and Monday k? Here comes the sun, Here comes the rain, Standing in the eye of the hurricane 03:47, April 10, 2014 (UTC) I KNOW I WAS THE FIRST TO COMMENT. Here comes the sun, Here comes the rain, Standing in the eye of the hurricane 20:41, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Brighteh should give Firey a visit. Yes :3 Here comes the sun, Here comes the rain, Standing in the eye of the hurricane 22:38, April 11, 2014 (UTC) can I help you with math from now on? It was fun doing math problems :D That way you can learn faster, and you don't have to sit there staring at it x3 And I get to somewhat practice :D Here comes the sun, Here comes the rain, Standing in the eye of the hurricane 01:16, April 15, 2014 (UTC) NU, YOU LEFT D: My internet just crashed, sorry :c Here comes the sun, Here comes the rain, Standing in the eye of the hurricane 04:27, April 15, 2014 (UTC)